


you get the bluest eyes

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, First Born, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Kid Fic, M/M, Nervousness, Soft Hockey Boys, Unresolved Romantic Tension, colourblindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “I’m on my way, alright? Tell her to hold off for as long as she can.”J.T. inhaled and Tyson heard a few monitors beeping distantly.“I love you, Tys,” J.T. said, voice a little less panicked. “Please hurry. I don’t know if I can do this alone.”“I love you, too, J.T.. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Scout’s honour.”
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Morgan Rielly, J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyson Jost & Alexander Kerfoot
Series: Three's Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142729
Kudos: 8





	you get the bluest eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Someone asked for this so here it is. It technically continues from the previous part, but it can be read on its own since it doesn't really reference anything of note from the first one. That being said: This has morphed into its own series entirely. So, uh... there will be more parts yet to this universe because my brain decided that it wanted to add in a subplot involving Kerfoot. So like. Be prepared for that in the future parts. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this because it was incredibly fun to write, even if the idea got away from me somewhat.
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's fictitious and meant as a way for me to cope with the stress of quarantine.
> 
> Title from "When A Momma's Boy Meets a Daddy's Girl" by Aaron Pritchett

Tyson was hanging out with Kerf while he was in town with the Leafs. The Avalanche were supposed to play the Leafs that night in the Leafs’ only visit to Ball Arena. Kerf had called him and J.T. up to ask if they would be willing to spend some time together. Both had readily agreed, though J.T. had ducked out early to go for his pregame nap. That left Kerf and Tyson alone at the mall, wandering aimlessly.

That was until J.T. called Tyson in a panic.

“J.T., woah,” Tyson said, stopping to sit on a bench in front of an infant’s clothing store. “Slow down. I can’t understand you. What’s wrong?”

There were a few shaky intakes of breath over the phone as Tyson sat patiently waiting for a response from his fiance. After a few more moments of J.T. breathing shakily, he managed to speak coherently enough for Tyson to understand him.

“The, uh, surrogate…” J.T. said, voice still frantic.

“What about her?”

Kerf walked up just then, holding the smoothie Tyson had asked him to get. Tyson smiled as he sucked on the straw.

“She went into labour. I’m at the hospital right now.”

Tyson inhaled, coughing violently when the smoothie went down the wrong tube in his throat. Kerf and J.T. both expressed their concern for his well-being but Tyson waved a dismissive hand.

“Fine, fine,” he said, voice hoarse. “I’m fine.” He coughed a few more times to clear his throat when he was finished.

Kerf gave him a sideways glance as he sat beside his best friend on the bench. Tyson heard J.T. swallow and he could almost smell the fear his fiance was exuding, even through the phone.

“I’m on my way, alright? Tell her to hold off for as long as she can.”

J.T. inhaled and Tyson heard a few monitors beeping distantly.

“I love you, Tys,” J.T. said, voice a little less panicked. “Please hurry. I don’t know if I can do this alone.”

“I love you, too, J.T.. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Scout’s honour.”

J.T. sighed in relief as he excused himself back to go be with their surrogate. Tyson wished him luck as he hung up the phone. Tyson sat there for a moment, his phone pressed to his forehead. His face was contorted into a look of shock, excitement, and panic. Kerf looked at his best friend, cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Is everything alright, man?” Kerf asked. “You look ready to vomit.”

Tyson looked at Kerf, a nervous smile on his face. He took a quick drink of his smoothie before giving Kerf a thumbs up. Kerf smiled as they both stood from the bench. Instead of heading right out of the mall, Tyson walked into the infant’s clothing store that they had been sitting in front of. Kerf halted when they stepped over the threshold, looking at Tyson with shock.

“No shit,” Kerf said, his lips forming into a small smile. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Tyson shook his head, chuckling weakly.

“Not entirely,” he said, walking over to a display of newborn jumpers. “But I know Gabe will help us if we need it.”

Kerf gave Tyson a sympathetic smile, squeezing his best friend’s wrist.

“Mo and I can help, too. You know that, right?”

Tyson smiled as he grabbed one of the jumpers to examine it.

“You and Mo are great parents to Josephine. You just live so far away now that our schedules don’t always line up. I wouldn’t wanna bother either of you for help when you could be busy.”

“You’d never be bothering us, Tyson. You and J.T. are my best friends. Mo and I named our daughter _after_ J.T. for Christ’s sake. We’re naming our son Tyson when he’s born next month.”

Tyson’s heartbeat splintered at that.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you as a best friend.”

Kerf hip-checked Tyson as he grabbed the jumper on the stack next to the one his best friend had grabbed. He examined it, snorted, and showed Tyson. Tyson covered his mouth to hide the stupid grin and the stupid noise he made. Kerf hip-checked him again and Tyson swatted Kerf on the top of his head.

“Ow,” Kerf mumbled, though he smiled at Tyson. “That hurt, dude.”

“Yeah, alright,” Tyson responded, grinning widely. “And I’m not colourblind.”

Kerf snorted and shoved Tyson. Tyson fell into the shelf and knocked some of the jumpers onto the floor. An employee walked over and gave the pair a sideways glance. Kerf swallowed and Tyson quickly bent down to pick up the jumpers off the floor.

“Sirs,” the employee said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I understand that bringing a newborn into a relationship brings about all kinds of emotions. But could you please refrain from disturbing my store displays?”

Tyson placed the last jumper back onto the shelf and turned to look at the employee. She was looking at him and Kerf rather sternly. Tyson swallowed, taking a step backwards.

“He’s… we’re not together,” Kerf said. “He’s engaged and I have a husband.”

Tyson looked over at Kerf and blinked. The look on Kerf’s face made Tyson want to punch the shelf. Kerf looked sad, almost defeated. There was also the fact that Tyson was pretty sure he had detected a hint of disappointment in the words that Kerf and spoken. Tyson squeezed his eyes shut and rattled his head a couple of times to try to clear his brain of that thought. Now was not the time to be having a crisis about this.

The employee nodded before she walked away. That left Tyson looking at Kerf. Kerf with his suddenly cheery expression and smile. Tyson smiled back, hoping he didn’t give away how apprehensive he was feeling. He seemed to hide it well because Kerf just grabbed Tyson’s hand and one of the jumpers before directing them to the cashier to check out.

Kerf was the one that ultimately paid for the jumper, much to Tyson’s behest. Tyson had insisted that he pay, seeing as it was for his baby. Kerf overruled him and said it would be his first present to his pseudo-niece or nephew. Tyson had greatly appreciated that after taking a few minutes to collect himself. He hugged Kerf before they parted ways to allow Tyson to head to the hospital.

The entire drive there, Tyson wasn’t thinking about his first child. He was thinking about what Kerf had said and done at the mall. It was nagging at him like one of those injuries that just wouldn’t heal properly. It was driving him bonkers because he should be thinking about his baby. Should be thinking about his fiance. He shouldn’t be thinking about the feelings and emotions his best friend had caused him over what should’ve been a nothing situation.

Tyson was still clouded with the thoughts of Kerf’s reaction when he pulled into a parking spot. Still clouded when he walked into the hospital and up to the floor he needed. Still clouded when he was ushered into the room he needed. Only did the thoughts finally dissipate when he saw J.T. sitting in one of the chairs, a baby in his arms.

Tyson dropped the bag he was holding and rushed over to J.T.’s side. J.T. had tear stains on his cheeks when he turned to look at Tyson. Tyson kissed his fiance’s temple before scooping the baby out of his arms and sitting in the seat beside him. J.T. sighed and dropped his head against Tyson’s shoulder. Tyson dropped his head atop J.T.’s head and started softly humming a lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was little.

“Boy or girl?” Tyson asked, lighting up when the baby opened their eyes. He couldn’t make out the exact colour of them because of his colourblindness but he could tell that they were similar to the shade he saw when he looked at J.T.’s eyes. “Their eyes look similar to how I see yours.”

“Didn’t take you long to notice that,” J.T. mumbled, yawning around the words.”Baby’s a girl, by the way. She doesn’t have a name yet, though. I told the doctors and nurses I wanted to wait until my fiance got here to name her.”

Tyson lifted his head and pressed a kiss to J.T.’s temple. J.T. hummed, closing his eyes. Tyson chuckled, resting his head back atop his fiance’s head.

“Why are you so tired? You’re not the one that just gave birth.”

J.T. chuckled, though it quickly transitioned into another yawn.

“I’m supposed to be napping right now. That and the doctor put on relaxing music to help calm everyone down during the delivery. That sh--stuff almost made me pass out.”

Tyson rolled his eyes and chuckled at the fact that J.T. had caught himself mid-swear and said something else instead. Tyson pressed another kiss to J.T.’s temple before he looked down at their daughter. She had closed her eyes and was sleeping soundly, thumb stuck in her mouth. Tyson pressed a kiss to her forehead before he looked at J.T.. J.T. looked back at Tyson; his eyes were sleepy.

“How about we name her Alexandria?” Tyson asked, biting his lip. “And Morgan for her middle name?”

He knew that wasn’t the proper way to deal with his Kerf problem but he was a hockey player. Hockey players never knew how to deal with their problems properly.

J.T. smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss Alexandria on the forehead.

“Welcome into the world, Alexandria Morgan Jost.”


End file.
